Space for connecting add-on units to a motherboard is typically limited within a computer system, such as a server system. Space is limited particularly within a blade server system, which includes a high density of components connected to the motherboard with little additional space for expansion.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a motherboard 100 for a half-width server system with a high density of components. In this example, there is little to no space to add one or more add-on units based on the presence of, for example, one or more platform controller hubs (PCHs), baseboard management controllers (BMCs), and/or application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) taking up much of the space on the motherboard 100.
A storage card based on a M.2 bus connector is one example of an add-on unit that is difficult to add to an existing motherboard within a computer system. Given the dimensions and configuration of the M.2 storage card, such as its length, the card potentially needs to occupy a lot of space to connect to the motherboard. Yet, the benefits of an M.2 storage card make it beneficial to have within the computer system.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatuses that overcome the foregoing drawbacks.